Everywhere
by Orquidea Malfoy
Summary: Hermione esta teniendo sueños con su rubio favorito, pero que pasaria si al final no fueran solo eso...es mi primer fic sean amables :P dejen reviews no les cuesta nada!:D


**Bueno es mi primer fic ojala y les guste! dejen reviews porfa:D**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de J.K Rowling**

**Everywhere**

Podía ver como el lentamente se acercaba, sentía miles de mariposas en su estomago…como podía ser, se estaba sintiendo así por MALFOY, pero algo dentro de ella le decía, no mas bien le pedía que continuara. El poco a poco se aproximó a sus labios solamente llegando a rozarlos pero este acto hizo que hermione acortara la distancia provocando la unión esperada por ambos. El beso se empezó a intensficar cuando el le pidió permiso para entrar a su boca y ella gustosa le dejo entrar. _¿Qué coño estoy haciendo? _se preguntaba Hermione, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no se podía separar de el. Draco rodeo la pequeña cintura de Hermione, pengandola mas a el, ella por su parte rodeo su cuello. Hermione sintio como el chico empezaba a recorrerla con sus manos, pero se detuvo ahi mismo, no era que no quiesiera seguir pero un pasillo del colegio no era el lugar mas apropiado.

" vamos a otro lugar" dijo el Slytherin recuperando su respiracion, y Hermione lo unico que hizo fue asentir. El la tomo de la mano y la condujo por los pasillos hasta uno en particular que ella no conocia en la zona de las mazmorras, pronuncio una contraseña en un idioma extraño. Los dos entraron y Hermione se se sorprendio, era una habitacion un tanto oscura, al entrar se podia ver una chimenea enorme del lado izquierdo del cuarto, y al fondo se podia percibir una cama de gran tamaño de madera con doseles verdes, y al lado derecho de esta se encontraban unos sofas.

Se podia decir que el rubio necesitaba continuar con lo que habia empezado asi que volvio a pegar a Hermione contra la pared y laempezo a besar apasionadamente, como si ella fuera su aire del cual no podia dejar de respirar.

Ella no se quedaba atras por lo cual profundizo ese beso y con sus manos rodeo el cuello de Draco este volvio a lo que habia dejado sin finalizar y la empezo a recorrer con sus manos por todo su cuerpo para poco despues desatar su túnica, dejandola caer al suelo. Hermione no se quedo atras y empezó a desabrochar la camisa de este. Él paso a besar su cuello mientras se deshacia de la camisa de Hermione, dejando a relucir un sujetador negro de encajes. Draco se relamio los labios y continuó con su trabajo.Por otra parte Hermione se encontraba desabotonando el pantalon de este, y el se deshizo rapidamente de la falda de esta. Cuando ya los dos se encontraban solo en ropa interior se separaron para verse mejor. Hermione estaba encantada con el musculoso cuerpo de su enemigo, unos cuadros bien marcados, unos brazos musculusos, y se podía decir que por alla abajo habia algo de gran tamaño también. Se estaban acercando para volver a besarse cuando...

_Turn it inside out so I can see _

_The part of you that's drifting over me _

_And when I wake you're never there _

_But when I sleep you're everywhere _

_You're everywhere _

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada… ¿como podía ser¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño? No, no podía ser lo había sentido todo muy real. _No, no otra vez _pensó Hermione, no podía creer que otra vez estaba soñando con Malfoy, y de esa manera. Una cosa era que el le gustara y que se sintiera atraída hacia él pero de ahí a llegar a soñar con el de esa manera, y no es que fuera muy grave pero para Hermione Granger eso era suficiente para alarmarse.

_Just tell me how I got this far _

_Just tell me why you're here and who you are _

_'Cause every time I look _

_You're never there _

_And every time I sleep _

_You're always there _

Trató de olvidar el asunto y se levantó perezosamente de la cama, al mirar el resto de la habitación se dio cuenta que Lavender y Parvati aún seguían durmiendo, pero que se podía esperar de dos chicas como estas que lo único que hacían era andar de chismosas y metiéndose en cualquiera de las fiestas que se hicieran en el castillo.

Al entrar en la regadera no pudo evitar que le viniera a la mente aquel sueño, como habia podido llegar tan lejos, de verdad se estaba enamorando, y bien profundo. Pero lo que habia pasado era un sueño, y solo eso, ya que entre ella y Malfoy no podria pasar nada. Este la odiaba como a nadie, y ella deberia sentir lo mismo por el, pero no podia. Todo este asunto era una tortura, el se aparecia en sus sueños, pero cuando volvia a la realidad todo ese mundo maravilloso y fantastico se desmoronaba.

_Just tell me how I got this far _

_Just tell me why you're here and who you are _

_'Cause every time I look _

_You're never there _

_And every time I sleep _

_You're always there _

Termino de arreglarse y bajo a la sala común la cual estaba vacía, _bueno que se puede esperar, es muy temprano todavia, _penso. Se fue directo al gran comedor donde se sento a desayunar, y no pudo evitar posar su mirada en la mesa de Slytherin. Ahí encontro a la razon de sus sueños, Draco Malfoy se encontraba comiendo.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me _

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see _

_You're everything I know _

_That makes me believe _

_I'm not alone _

_I'm not alone _

Hermione se encontro a si misma viendo al Principe de Slytherin, mejor dicho su principe porque aquel rubio platinado era el principe de sus fantasias, el era su TODO, pero eso se lo tendria que guardar para ella el resto de su vida. ¿quien se iba a imaginar, ella enamorada de enemigo, pero bueno asi son las cosas y uno no puede mandar al corazon. Asi que termino de comer y se levanto de su mesa, sin notar que un par de ojos grises la observaban.

Mientras seguia su camino a la biblioteca sintio como la tomaban por un brazo y la acorralaban en la pared del pasillo. Al ver de quien se trataba, su sorpresa no pudo ser mas grande.

"Malfoy ¿que ha..." pero no pudo continuar.

El se acerco para besarla cosa que ella no le nego, simplemente no lo respondio.

"¿Que pasa pequeña, ya te olvidaste de la otra anoche?" dijo Malfoy sonriendo maliciosamente.

O sea que si habia pasado, imposible el sueño se corto cuando ella desperto. Poco a poco fueron llegando imagenes a su cabeza, despues de cuando ella supuestamente creyo que habia terminado.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flashback -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cuando ya los dos se encontraban solo en ropa interior se separaron para verse mejor. Hermione estaba encantada con el musculoso cuerpo de su enemigo, unos cuadros bien marcados, unos brazos musculusos, y se podía decir que por alla abajo habia algo de gran tamaño también. El la volvio a besar violentamente, y casi inmediatamente le introdujo su lengua aterciopelada la cual comenzo a acariciar la de ella, y lo poco que quedaba de ropa comenzo a estorbar asi que se deshicieron de esta muy rapido. Draco la levanto del suelo sin dejar de besarla y ella como acto reflejo rodeo la cintura de este con sus largas y torneadas piernas las cuales el comenzo a acarciar.

Hermione no cabia en si de placer y se preguntaba si todo esto era real, pero se dejo de preguntar todo esto cuando el comenzo a acaricar sus pechos para despues comenzar a besarlos, Hermione no pudo evitar dejar escapar unos gemidos los cuales se vieron terminados porque Draco volvio a besarla.

_I recognize the way you make me feel _

_It's hard to think that _

_You might not be real _

_I sense it now, the water's getting deep _

_I try to wash the pain away from me _

_Away from me _

Despues de un rato de caricias este le dio a entender que era hora de finalizar esta etapa cuando lentamente separo las piernas de esta, la cual no puso objecion dandole a enterder que podia continuar, el lentamente se introdujo dentro de ella y esta gimio fuertemente, luego los dos se empezaron a mover lentamente para luego pasar a unos movientos mas rapidos y freneticos los cuales terminaron con un fuerte grito de Hermione, este se desplomo encima de ella y luego se hizo a un lado y asi los dos se metieron dentro de las sabanas y se quedaron dormidos.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me _

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see _

_You're everything I know _

_That makes me believe _

_I'm not alone _

_I'm not alone _

_I am not alone _

Hermione sintio un pequeño rayo de luz que se colaba por la ventana dandole en la cara, cuando abrio los ojos se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cuarto en la sala comun de Gryffindor, empezo a inspeccionar el lugar y se recordo de lo sucedido la noche anterior, al darse la vuelta se encontro con que el rubio seguia durmiendo pero al sentir que se movian a su lado empezo a despertar.

"Buenos dias pequeña" dijo Malfoy sonriendole. _Que bello se ve cuando sonrie_ penso Hermione.

"Ayer era la sangre sucia Granger y hoy ya soy pequeña" pregunto con malicia Hermione

"Despues de lo de ayer no mereces que te llame sangre sucia no crees" respondio de la misma manera

"Bueno no me puedo quejar me gusta..."

" jajajaja" se rio el rubio y comenzo a besarla . Parecia que con lo de ayer las cosas habian cambiado.

Despues de estar con unos jueguitos se vistieron y luego de una despedida cada uno fue a su sala comun para que sus amigos o compañeros no empezaran a sospechar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Fin del Flashback.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hermione volviendo a la realidad sonrió..

"claro que no le he olvidado" dijo Hermone y comenzo a besarlo, feliz de que todo no hubiese sido solo un sueño. Estaba feliz, bueno extremadamente feliz, sus fantasias no eran eso, eran reales y no se podia quejar, no queria saber como todo habia comenzado solo queria vivir sus momento felices con El.

Y asi fue, despues de eso se siguieron viendo todas las noches en el mismo cuarto, y no solo para andarse besando y acariciando sino para conversar, y hubo una noche la cual Hermione no podria olvidar.

Estaban recostados en el sofa, ella encima de el abrazados como siempre, cuando el la tomo por el menton y la hizo que lo viera a los ojos. Esta un tanto extrañada obedecio a los actos de el.

"Hermione tenemos que hablar" dijo Draco

" claro, dime ¿que sucede?"

"Pequeña despues de todo esto, yo creo que tenemos que aclarar en donde estamos"

"Draco ¿estas queriendo terminar con todo esto?

" no, claro que no al revés yo queria saber si tu Hermione Jane Granger ¿quieseras ser mi novia?" Dijo el. Hermione abrio muchos los ojos y luego esbozo una hermosa sonrisa.

"Draco claro que SI!" y lo beso como nunca antes.

_Whoa, oh, oooh, oh _

_And when I touch your hand _

_It's then I understand _

_The beauty that's within _

_It's now that we begin _

_You always light my way _

_I hope there never comes a day _

_No matter where I go _

_I always feel you so _

Desde ese dia mas nunca se volvieron a separar, claro que fue mas dificil cuando Hermione se lo tuvo que decir a Harry y a Ron que lo tomaron muy mal al principio pero con el tiempo terminaron acostumbrandose. Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy ¿quien lo iba a decir, pero bueno como siempre ha sido las ideologias dividen al hombre y el amor con sus hilos los une en su nombre. Y es que ellos estaban separados por las creencias de la sangre, pero el amor los unió. Ellos se habian convertido en el TODO de cada uno y eso nada lo cambiaria.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me _

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see _

_You're everything I know _

_That makes me believe _

_I'm not alone _

Al finalizar el 7mo curso los dos decideron irse juntos y compraron un apartamento en el londres muggle, claro que habia sido difcil decirselo a los padres de Draco pero terminaron por aceptarlo ya que no querian que tuviera una vda como las de ellos, creciendo entre los circulos de mortifagos sin poder salir nunca mas. Ahora ella estudiaba para ser medimaga y el estaba en la academia de Aurores.

Asi que unos de esos dias Draco la llevo a cenar a un lujuso restaurante muggle, le habia pedido que se vistiera muy elegante ya que sera una noche especial, y ella se lo tomo bien en serio.

Cuando la vio no pudo evitar sorprenderse estaba hermosa, llevaba un vestido de saten negro que se amarraba en el cuello, tenia un gran escote adelante el cual terminaba con un broche de brillantes, y la espalda la tenia totalmente descubierta pero sin mostrar mas alla, y terminaba con una abertura en la parte de adelante que lograba que cada vez que caminara su pierna se asomara dejando ver unas preciosas sandalias plateadas con brillantes incrustados.

"wow estas hermosa mione" dijo Draco "pero espero que no te importe mucho que mas adelante no lo lleves puesto" y le envio una mirada lujuriosa.

" jajaja Draco tu nunca cambias" dijo esta recibiendo a su novio con un beso

Una vez en el restaurante se sentaron en una mesa alejada que draco especialmente se habia encargado de reservar. Despues de un rato de haber cenado Draco la tomo de la mano y la dirigio a un balcon cercano. Una vez ahi los dos se apoyaron en la baranda y el comenzo a hablar

" Hermione creo que sabes que desde el dia que todo comenzo no te he dejado de amar un solo minuto"dijo Draco "Has sido la unica que me ha entendido y no sabes cuanto te agradesco, quiero que sepas que eres la persona mas especial para mi y que por eso quiero parar el resto de mi vida contigo, Mione Pequeña ¿te casarias conmigo?" dijo mientras se arrodillaba y sacaba una cajita de terciopelo negro la cual tenia un anillo espectacular, era todo de brillantes, y tenia una esmeralda en el centro la cual estaba entre dos brillantes.

Hermione lo miro a los ojos y se abalanzo sobre el y lo abrazo.

"CLARO QUE SI! Draco te amo" dijo mientras este le ponia el anillo para luego besarse.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me _

_And when I catch my breath _

_It's you I breathe _

_You're everything I know _

_That makes me believe _

_I'm not alone _

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Despues de ese dia fueron mas felices si se podria decir, tuvieron dos hijos una niña hermosa rubia de ojos grises igualita a su padre de 5 años llamada Jane y un niño mas pequeño de unos dos años de cabello castaño y ojos color miel llamado Thomas, ahora vivan en una casa en el valle Godric cerca de Harry y Ginny, y Ron y Luna que tamben se habian casado, ahora todos se llevaban bien, un draco que no habia tenido opcion con los hombres del trio dorado.

Y asi fue como estos dos se unieron y pensar que Hermione creyo que habia sdo un sueño. Hermione sonrio al recordar todo eso, estaba acostada en su cama junto con Draco y sus dos hijos que por miedo quisieron dormir con ellos.

"Draco Te amo" djo esta y el la beso.

"ewww que asco Thomas vamonos que ya se me quito el miedo" dijo Jane

" si vamonod ya no hade miedo" djo el pequeño Thomas.

Hermione y Draco solo atinaron a reir, para seguir besandose mientras los niños se iban.

"yo tambien te amoPequeña"

_You're in everyone I see _

_So tell me _

_Do you see me? _

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno este es mi primer fic asi que sean amables...me costo un poco pero bueno aqui estoy, dejen reviews para saber si les gusto y tambien para saber si no les gusto. **

**Gracias por leerlo! **

**Orquidea Malfoy**


End file.
